A Day Which Will Live In Infamy Reposted
by actressforever
Summary: Pearl Harbor: A scar on America's past that will be with him forever. What really happened that day? This is his tale. APH Sad. Reposted on Dec. 7 in honor of the anniversary of Pearl Harbor. If you favorited it, please review :


**Well, here I am with a Hetalia: Axis Powers oneshot. It might turn into a chapter story about more world history but for now, here it is. I know, I've been horribly long and have neglected my other stories, but this one had to be written. I couldn't wait till Dec. 7th to post it either. Hetalia is amazing and even though I kind of insult Japan here, he's still amazingly wonderful. America ((aka THE HERO!)) is my fav. though :D **

**I edited this a little more today to make it more accurate :D**

**I don't own Hetalia! And Pearl Harbor is..not mine either of course. **

**Here it is: **

** The Day Which Will Live In Infamy**

**

* * *

**

America sighed, looking out at the beautiful, clear ocean. He finally had time for a vacation in one of his favorite territories, beautiful Hawaii. Right now he was on the southern coast of Oahu, just a few blocks away from Pearl harbor, sitting on a towel, happily enjoying the sun, which had just barely come up, and sand. Sure, the world was tense right now, war was threatening to come to his doorstep so to speak from Europe at any time. America was peaceful here, an ocean away from the fighting, and he enjoyed the break. Sure, he was usually the hero, but this war was England, France, Italy, and Germany's problem, not his for now. He'd sent them ships and arms, sure, but that was all he was going into the war. Japan had been an issue for a while; after America issued an embargo on Japan they had seemed a bit upset, but peace talks and assurances had occurred since then. All was peaceful in his country.

Hawaii, a beautiful young girl, walked up to him, handing him an ice cold glass of water and sitting next to him in the sand. Usually they bickered about trivial things: Hawaii was still a bit miffed that America had convinced her to join with him, but today there was peace. At least, until one of them mentioned the subject.

"This morning is beautiful!" Hawaii said, looking around at the citizens rustling about. It was still early, but America was going to have a lazy Sunday that day. Even though it was early December, the sun still shone warmly, and he leaned back in his hair, closing his eyes for a moment, content.

Suddenly, Hawaii stood up, looking confused. "Something's wrong...I hear planes and alarms..." She muttered, and started to walk off toward the Harbor.

America sat up in his chair, looking after his adopted child. She'd been her own nation before he'd come along, a young nation, and it took a long time for him to convince her to join with him. He was glad she had, though they fought a lot, Hawaii was a welcome addition to his land As his adopted child, he worried about her, so when she said something was wrong, immediately he felt it too.

The roaring of planes and alarms in the distance filled the air, but America barely noticed as he chased after America, the hot sand burning his bare feet. "Hawaii, wait up! Where are you going?" He asked, pushing his glasses up as they started to fall from his nose.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, looking towards him before breaking out into a full run, heading towards Pearl Harbor. America had chosen the beautiful harbor to place much of his navy, Hawaii was one of his safest bases since it was so far away from the rest of the world. From where he was, he could see the sailors working on the ships, the boats floating on the harbor, the planes flying swiftly in lines over the ships. Something wasn't right. It was Sunday. The navy usually didn't fly this early on a sunday morning.

He looked up into the sky and saw more planes flying above him- heading toward the harbor. A pain of anticipation and anxiety hit his chest and he started running, flying past Hawaii toward the harbor.

The first bomb, arriving at 7:55am, torpedoed across the harbor into one of the ships, his ship, and sent America flying to his knees, wincing in pain, his shoulder seeming to tear open. He heard screams behind him and turned just as Hawaii fell. He ran toward her, noticing blood on his hands but not knowing where it came from, focusing on getting to his screaming child. "Hawaii..." He yelled, falling as more bombs hit, smoke filling the air around the harbor.

He reached Hawaii, taking her into his arms and holding her, noticing that her long, black hair was wet with blood, and a deep cut on her forehead seemed to be the cause. Tears ran down her face and she buried her face in his shoulder, covering her ears. "America...they're dying...I don't know what's going on!" She whispered, panic setting in, her eyes still fixed on the harbor. "Bombs...just hit one of the ships...they are hurt...some..." She buried her head in his shoulder, feeling the sailor's pain.

He nodded, his right shoulder bleeding as well. "I know, Hawaii, I can feel them too..." He lifted his head, watching as the planes bombed his ships, shot down his men, his fellow Americans. He looked back down at Hawaii and shifted her so he was holding her like he'd hold a baby, even though she was the size of a teenager. He lifted her and started toward the harbor, determined to help his citizens. They needed him; he was the hero.

He almost gave in to the pain a few more times, once when a bomb hit the Arizona, causing so much damage that his beloved ship started sinking, once more when the planes started to bomb his airfields and hospitals, killing even more people than he wanted to imagine, even civilians. He gritted his teeth, however, and kept walking, carrying his now unconscious daughter. Once he reached the Harbor, he set her down inside a random car, promising to return, and ran off.

A soldier, soaking wet and bleeding from his shoulder and cheek ran by him. America caught him by the shoulder. "You! What's your name?" He asked. The kid couldn't have been older than nineteen.

"Danny, sir." He said, his voice shaky.

"Can you tell me what is going on? Do we know who is attacking?" America asked, hating to push the kid but needing to know what was going on. People were dying right in front of his eyes!

"Ja...Japan. We can see the symbol, a red circle, on their planes. They...they hit the harbor...the ships...there were so many of them...we weren't ready...I was asleep when the first one hit..." He managed to say, then his eyes widened when he realized who was talking to him. "America!"

America let him go and started on, inwardly cursing himself for trusting Japan. All of those peace talks and declarations were lies, just for show. An attack this organized must have been in the works for weeks, maybe even months! How could he have missed it? Weren't there warning signs? Rage fueled him to keep moving, even though his heart and his wounds were aching. To help his men. To save them, even, if he could. So many had died already...so many more were dying. He could hear them, their cries, and he could feel them slipping away.

* * *

Hours, to him it seemed like days, later, America walked down the streets of Oahu, looking like every other man that had faced the horrors in Pearl Harbor. It was only about 10:00 am, but smoke covered the sky, making the sky seem dark. A bullet had pierced his stomach, and he held the wound gingerly with his hand, blood pouring from it anyway. His shoulder still bled, and dirt and grime covered him from head to toe. Along the way he had lost his glasses, but he was grateful for the loss of vision. That way he didn't have to see clearly the horrors that surrounded him. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he looked at the ground, looking defeated. He'd held the hands of too many dying men, heard too many screams, took down too many planes to ever be the same inside. Gone was the mighty hero who had relaxed on the beach just a few hours ago.

The Japanese planes were gone- after the second raid a few of America's own planes had gotten airborne and managed to fight back. The Japanese had retreated soon after. He found Hawaii, who was curled into a ball in the back of the car, bleeding from multiple wounds. She saw him and ran to him, falling into him and bawling on to his good shoulder. "How...could this happen?" She asked. "I can't do anything to stop them from hurting!"

He picked her up again, almost not able to hold her now because of his own wounds, and headed for the hospital.

As soon as he walked in, he wished he hadn't. Obviously not prepared, the patients were scattered around the room. It was utter chaos. America found a doctor and insisted that he treat Hawaii first. Though they were both injured, she was gravely wounded, while he would survive for a while without treatment. He promised to come back to help, and then hopped in a car towards one of his airfields, one of the ones that had been hit obviously, but it was still basically intact, intent on contacting the rest of the world.

* * *

His states were fine. The rest of his states, save Arizona, who had been hurt because of her ship, and a few others in the same situation, were fine and hadn't seen any signs of attack. He warned them to be prepared just in case and moved on, calling his younger brother Canada.

The phone rang for what seemed like hours before Canada's soft voice broke the silence on the other end. "America? Why are you calling so early in the morning?"

"Canada...oh thank goodness. I need you to come to Hawaii immediately." America said, sitting in a chair and holding his injured side.

"Hawaii? Listen, America, right now isn't the time to invite me on vacation. I have other-" America cut him off, his voice panicked and almost breathless.

"I've been attacked. Pearl Harbor...turn on the radio if you want to hear more, I know they'll be saying something about it. Hawaii's really injured...please I need..." His voice cut off as a wave of pain surged through him. More of his people dying.

"Oh my...I'll catch the first plane I can. America," Canada paused, his voice full of worry. "Are you alright?"

America leaned forward, wiping one side of his face. "What do you think?"

The click of Canada hanging up ended the conversation, and America was left alone with the silent phone. He couldn't just sit there doing nothing, after a while, so he headed back to the hospital, refusing to be treated until those more wounded than he were seen to.

* * *

"America!" Voices yelled across the waiting room of the hospital. America lifted his head from where he was standing at Hawaii's side, holding her hand as one of the doctors stitched her wounds. She still hadn't woken up, but her eyes were closed tightly, as if the attack even haunted her dreams.

"England? France? Canada!" He whispered to himself, not wanting to leave Hawaii's side but grateful to have his extended family there. England ran up to him and set his hand lightly on America's shoulder, his eyes sympathetic.

"We came as soon as we heard." He said, his voice almost as pained as America's. "I can't believe what happened. No one expected this from Japan."

"This is horrible! How could Japan do this? Brother, I don't understand it." Canada said, enraged, sitting in a chair next to Hawaii's makeshift bed.

"You look terrible..." France added, studying America.

America just shook his head, unable to speak, still completely and utterly shocked, staring at Hawaii's face intently.

England watched for a minute as the doctor finished his stitching, and then turned to America. "Can we talk to you for a moment. Hawaii is fine in the doctor's care."

America sighed and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly and then letting go, walking without saying a word out of the hospital. "That's the problem, isn't it? Look at her...she almost died...in my care. What kind of a country am I if I can't even protect my own land!" America said, clenching his fists with anger.

England walked until he was next to America, leaning on the railing of the hospital deck. "Sometimes, these things are out of your hands, America. You can't always be the hero. Sometimes you have to lose." England knew what he was talking about- he was an older and wiser country and America would have to listen to his reason.

America shook his head, his dirty, blonde hair waving across his forehead, his teeth clenched. "They are still dying out there...How long is this going to last...?" His voice broke and he leaned his head on his hands.

Canada came to the other side of him. "A while." He answered truthfully. "This is going to leave a lasting scar on you, brother." He said, knowing that America would never forget Pearl Harbor.

America lifted his head, his sky blue eyes wet, but determined. "I may have lost this battle, I wasn't ready at all, but I'm not going to lose this war. I'm going to win it, defeat the Japanese, for Hawaii and the rest of my country!" He said, letting out a smile.

France crossed his hands over his chest. "Oh, so you're actually going to acknowledge that the rest of the world is in the war now?" He said sarcastically.

America shot a glare at France, but nodded. "Yes. I'm acknowledging it. I'm joining you guys." He said, frowning. "We said the last war was the "War To End All Wars". That isn't true anymore. This one might be bigger than the last..." He sighed. "Welcome to World War Two, guys."

He coughed into his hand, blood covering it by the time he finished hacking. England's eyes widened and he escorted the young country back into the hospital, forcing him into a bed so the doctor could check him out. America was immediately rushed into surgery but, before he could be conk out from the anesthesia, he caught England's hand. "Keep an eye on Hawaii...she's hurt more inside than out...contact my states and make sure they get ready for a war." He whispered, pain disfiguring his usually handsome features. Then his eyes closed and his hand fell from England's, and he was rushed into surgery.

England, France, and Canada looked at each other, then looked around at the disastrous state around them. England then looked at Canada, confused for a moment. "Who are you again?" He asked, completely sincere.

Canada didn't even bother answering.

* * *

_**President Franklin D. Roosevelt**__: "Yesterday, December 7, 1941—a date which will live in infamy—the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan."_

_

* * *

_

_**Please review!**__** :D I'd love some feedback about this one, since this is my first Hetalia fanfic! If you haven't seen/read Hetalia DO IT! The episodes are only 4 minutes long and they are hilarious!**_


End file.
